Episode 51 (2011)
A × Brutal × Battlefield (ヒジョウ×ノ×センジョウ, Hijō × No × Senjō) is the 51st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 14th, 2012. Overview For the second time, the auction is on hold due to Phantom Troupe's infiltration, and has become a brutal battlefield. Summary While shopping, Neon Nostrade is able to escape from her servants and bodyguards. Meanwhile, a man, who seems to give competition to Light Nostrade, named Zenji gathers assassins/hit-men, which include Silva, Zeno and Kurapika, to take care of the Phantom Troupe. After the assassins have made a decision, Zenji mocks Light Nostrade, but stops when threatened by Kurapika until Light tells him to cease. Zenji quickly leaves with his guards. Now traveling to the auction, Kurapika receives a call from Basho and Melody regarding Neon escaping from them. Light hears the news of his daughter and gets immensely worried, but Kurapika locates her using his Dowsing Chain. Light then immediately alerts the police and guards not to let his daughter enter the auction building. Neon, with the help of Chrollo, is able to get passed the security and goes inside the building where the auction is held. Light gets an update about his daughter that she has entered the auction house and gets worried about her safety. Meanwhile Chrollo chats with Neon about her Fortune Telling skill and asks her if she can foretell his fortune to which Neon agrees. When she finishes her ability, Chrollo reads the first verse of the paper and tears flow from his eyes by saying that all of the things foretold are true. It essentially says, he'll mourn for lost comrades, be injured, but will remain strong, and to find new teammates. The two then leave the restaurant. Neon explains when she was little she saw a Fortune Teller on TV who ended of being a con artist, but that didn't stop Neon from becoming one herself. Chrollo can't stop thinking about Neon's fortune to him. While walking, he tells Neon that he believes in ghosts, referring to Uvogin, and in memory of him, goes wild. He then knocks Neon out lightning quick. After knocking her out, Chrollo acts concerned and asks for help from the security. In the monitor operating room of the building, Assassin A asks an operator to rewind the scene where Neon collapses and sees Chrollo striking her. Kurapika and Light arrive at the building and go straight to Neon. Kurapika tells Light to leave the place with Basho and Melody and tells him that the auction will not be held since the place will be turned into a battlefield. Assassin A locates Chrollo who already disposed of another assassin, tells Assassin A to show himself and invites him to fight one on one. Feitan tells Phinks about the message he receives from their Boss, telling them to "go wild" while getting to the Cemetery Building where the auction is supposed to be held. Phinks asks him about the others and Feitan replies that they are on their way to the cemetery, but they are cleaning up trash while approaching the Building. Other members of the Troupe, except Hisoka who watches from afar, are seen in the streets of Yorknew City disposing all the police and mafia members. Meanwhile, Chrollo uses his Nen ability, Indoor Fish, on Assassin A, which has torn his body to pieces, but kept him alive. Chrollo opens the window and Assassin A is instantly killed, per the rule of the ability. Chrollo, while stating the prophecy that's been foretold to him, performs a requiem by shedding blood dedicated to Uvogin. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Mozart's Lacrimosa could be heard during the Phantom Troupe's requiem for Uvogin. Navigation es:Episodio 51 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc